


Winter's love

by Buckybarnes23, orphan_account



Category: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky/Reader - Freeform, F/M, I am terrible at romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybarnes23/pseuds/Buckybarnes23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An assassin falling in love?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaiddtheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddtheWolf/gifts).



> First story please comment

The Winter Soldier knelt on the rooftop, sniper rifle balanced on the edge. He looked down the scope, locking it on his targets' position.

His target was in a building across the way, sitting down to dinner with his girlfriend. Both were laughing, smiling. It was nauseating to see them together. They didn't suspect that one of them was about to die.

He placed his finger on the trigger ready to pull it... When he was tackled from the side, causing his shot to go wide. Cursing he lept to his feet, his gaze searching the rooftop.

His gaze locked with yours. Without a moment's hesitation he lunged forward a knife already in his hand. It was in that moment you decided the reports hadn't been exaggerated.

He was dangerous as hell.

The Soldier rolled to one side as you attempted to sock him in the jaw. He spun out of reach, studying you. His mind raced, assessing your fighting ability and deciding on the best route of attack. All this took but a second, then he was lunging at you again.

You ducked the knife blade, returning it with a right handed uppercut, which he blocked with his left hand, then in one fluid movement he jerked your wrist, spinning you so you were pinned against his chest. A knife at your throat.

You froze as your mind kicked into high gear trying to figure out a way to escape. But no matter what possibility your mind went over it usually ended up with you dead before you hit the ground.

His breath was hot against your neck, you struggled trying to break free. But then he spoke. His voice was dark, deep, and husky.

"You made a mistake trying to fight me. I could kill you very easily right now. But I'll let you go this once with a warning: don't ever cross me again, you'll wind up dead." And with that he shoved you forward, resheathing the knife.

You hesitated, but a moment later he was gone. You turned and headed home.

The Soldier hadn't disappeared as you thought. He watched you from the shadows. His ice blue gaze studied you. And he couldn't help thinking how gorgeous you looked. But he shook his head, he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short...Been slammed by school

A week later,

You enter your favorite bar. Loud music pounds from the speakers.

"Hey (Y/N)," the bartender greets you. Y' want the usual?"

You nod. Ever since last month's failed mission, Coulsoun had been breathing down your neck. And wouldn't stop getting after you about that. So you needed a drink or two to get you through tomorrow.

He hands you a glass. You nod your thanks and drain the glass. Your mind wanders to the man during your mission. He was an assassin. But he was hot. Really, really hot. You'd been thinking a lot about him lately and it bugged you.

Just then the door to the bar opens, letting in a cold gust of wind. The man heads towards the bar and sits down on the stool beside you.

From what you could see in the dimly lit bar he was tall, wearing dark jeans and a white tee shirt and had a black leather jacket on. Looked like a biker.

He ordered a glass of vodka, then glanced towards you. Your gazes locked momentarily. Leaving you blushing and breathless as you tear your gaze away to stare at the countertop.

When you look up again, he's studying you. Then he turns and accepts his glass from the bartender.

"Do I know you?" He asks. It takes a moment for you to realize that he's talking to you. You look up surprised. Then shake your head.

"I don't think so." You say. "I'm not here often. Unless I've had a really bad week." He frowns then shrugs.

"I probably mistook you for someone else. Sorry." You glance at him, as he downs a third glass of vodka.

"What's your name?" You ask.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm cowriting with BuckyBarnes23 because he is way to busy to post. He writes, I post.
> 
> He says to let you know he's sorry for the chapters being so short

"James. James Anderson." You frown. The name sounded fake, but vaguely familiar. But you shake it off.

"(Alias first name) (Alias last name)", You say. He nods in acknowledgement.

"I am curious, are you doing anything later tonight?" you eye him suspiciously.

"Yes- why?"

"No reason in particular." he responds casually.

"Do you always flirt with the first girl you see?"

"No. Just the dang sexy ones."

"Uh-huh." you order another drink "Sure you don't." He grins. Then glances over his shoulder and the grin fades.

" 'scuse me for a minute," he says rising from his seat. You frown as he moves away, his gaze seemingly fixed on a young man. You have this feeling in your gut that something bad is about to go down, so you get up and follow him at a reasonably safe distance (so you think). So it's a creepy parade of him following the guy, and you following him.

The young man stops in front of a car and fumbles in his pockets for his keys. James Anderson comes up behind the young man the moonlight gleams dully off a knife held in his right hand.

You act instinctively, and lunge directly at James, wrapping your arms around his waist and dragging him down to the pavement.

The young man whips around a look of horror crosses his face.

James twists out from under you. Springing lithely to his feet, he whips around, the knife flashes through the air slamming into the young man's chest. But even before the knife completes its deadly flight, James whips around, slamming you against the wall of a nearby building, left hand locked around your throat.

Your vision starts to blur, even as you try to break free. James' grip never loosens, a few moments later your world goes dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He wrote quite a bit so here is chapter 4

You blink awake. You're lying on cold, hard pavement. You stare up at the starry night sky. Your memory is fuzzy, you can't recall much. In the distance sirens wail, drawing closer with every passing second. You struggle to your feet, across from you lies a young man, a knife buried in his chest, clearly dead. Your legs buckle, every breath painful, making your chest ache.

Your vision blurs again, you fight to stay conscious. But your aching body drags you back into blissful unconsciousness.

\---------

When you wake again, you're in the hospital, lying in a hospital bed. You blink in confusion, a hand touches yours.

"Hey Y/N," He says.

"Steve," you manage to say. "What happened?"

"Police found you lying unconscious, across from you was a dead man, killed with a knife."

"James," you whisper.

"What?"

"The killer, his name is James." you clarify.

"How do you know?" Steve asks.

"He talked to me at the bar last night. I tried to stop him from killing the guy, but he turned on me. It was like he didn't even recognize me." Steve is silent for a minute.

"Coulson thinks this is related to last week's failed mission."

You paused. "Come to think of it, James had a foreign accent. I don't know why I didn't recognize it last night."

"You've had a rough week, it's not your fault Y/N." Steve says.

"Yeah right. As one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agents I should have seen it coming." You say sarcastically.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You were off shift. You tried to stop him that's more than any average person would do."

"You would of stopped him, Rogers."

"I am also serum enhanced." He reminds you.

"Yeah, whatever." You muttered, indicating the conversation Was Over.


	5. THIS IS NOT A TRUE CHAPTER

This is just to say for those who read this that I will continue this later. I have a different story in progress if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you all go! finally! another chapter it's a little short though

The next day, you were still in the hospital but you were bored. You had already gotten bored of flipping through channels on the television in your room, but you were frustrated also because the doctors wanted to keep you in the hospital for another day to keep an eye on you.

Steve had visited you but you had gotten really annoyed with him and yelled at him. You hoped he’d visit again so you could apologize, you felt really bad for yelling at him.

But right now you were very alone, very crabby, and very bored. Hang on, you weren’t alone anymore a tall man wearing a ball cap stood in the entrance to your hospital room.

There was something familiar about him and your eyes widened in recognition. You opened your mouth to scream.

However, before you could he almost literally leapt across the room and pressed his hand against your mouth.

“Shh,” he growled. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

You shook your head in disbelief, “Look,” He hissed. “I’ve seen you somewhere before and I will figure it out.”

He eased his hand away from your mouth. “How will you figure that out?” You demanded. He shrugged.

“Dunno, but I’ll figure it out.”

You studied him, he was wearing casual clothing in an effort to blend in. “You work for Hydra don’t you?” you asked.

He hesitated then shook his head. “Not anymore.”


End file.
